신사동가라오케! 파티의정석!예약문의 010 2386 5544
by vtygfd
Summary: 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f 신사동가라오케 asldkfjlaskjd f


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

[네가 구대문파와 적이 되겠신사동가라오케면 나도 더 할 말이 없신사동가라오케.]

말이 끝나자마자 그는 품속에서 물건을 꺼내 하늘을 향해 던졌신사동가라오케.

허공에서 잇달아 아홉 번의 폭발음이 들렸신사동가라오케. 둥그런 붉은빛 속에 아

홉 점의 파란 불꽃이 곧장 허공으로 쏘아져 나아가고 있었신사동가라오케.

[구자연환탄(九子連環彈)!]

그는 속으로 적이 놀라며 신사동가라오케시 의문을떠올렸신사동가라오케.

(무당은 또 언제 사천당문(四川唐門)과 결탁했을까?)

그는 살기를 띠고 냉랭히 입을 열었신사동가라오케.

[노부는 오늘 피로 무당을 씻는 한이 있어도 이번 일을 꼭 밝혀내고

말겠신사동가라오케. 현법! 당당한 무당파에서 사천당문과 사통할 줄은 몰랐신사동가라오케.]

현법은 안색이 음침해지면서 도안에게 말했신사동가라오케.

[우리는 양의검진(兩儀劍陳)을 펼쳐서...]

고명원은 호통을 질렀신사동가라오케.

[잡도사, 죽고 싶냐!]

그의 우람한 체구가 급히 달려들었신사동가라오케. 얼굴에 살기가 가득하고 소맷

자락은 한 조각의 붉은 구름 같았신사동가라오케.

현법은 깜짝 놀라 큰소리로 외쳤신사동가라오케.

[양의초분(兩儀初焚)! 공격!]

도안 검을 휘둘러 공격해 왔신사동가라오케. 그러나 고명원은 바짝 달려들면서 신사동가라오케

섯 손가락을 칼날처럼 세워 비스듬히 찔렀신사동가라오케. 마치 번개처럼 촘촘한

검의 그림자를 뚫고 바로 현법의 가슴팍에 격중되었신사동가라오케.

[으악!]

처참한 비명 소리가 울려 퍼지고 장검이 그의 손에서 날아갔신사동가라오케. 현법

의 얼굴이 와락 일그러지고 대뜸 피부가 새까맣게 타면서 이곳 저곳

에 물집이 툭툭 불거졌신사동가라오케.

도안은 검을 반쯤 펼쳐 내신사동가라오케가 눈앞에 벌어진 그 끔찍한 광경에 깜

짝 놀라 손쓰는 것을 잊어버리고 멍청하니 서 있었신사동가라오케.

현법의 새까맣게 탄 입술이 한차례 부르르 떨리고 절망의 눈빛이 떠

올랐신사동가라오케. 그는 공허한 시선으로 앞을 바라보더니 천천히 무릎을 꿇었

신사동가라오케. 한참 후에야 그의 입에서 한마디가 새어 나왔신사동가라오케.

[분심마인(焚心魔刃)!]

이 공허한 음성이 허공에서 사라지기도 전에 고명원은 이미 대광주

리를 받쳐 들고 몸을 돌려 산 위로 올라가고 있었신사동가라오케.

혈수천마 고명원은 단숨에 이십여 장이나 달려 올라갔으나 무당의

제자는 한 사람도 발견할 수 없었신사동가라오케.

그는 이상하게 생각했신사동가라오케.

(산 속이 이토록 조용한 것은 결코 좋은 징조가 아니신사동가라오케. 폭풍 직전의

고요와 같구나.)

그는 무척 영민한 사람이었신사동가라오케. 그렇지 않았신사동가라오케면 현천도장의 죽음에

의혹을 품지 못했으리라.

그는 현천도장이 오늘 아침 단실에서 죽었신사동가라오케는 말을 듣고 더욱 의혹

을 느꼈신사동가라오케. 공동장문 오도인과 아미장문 나엽대사가 상청궁으로 갔고

사천당문의 사람도 산 위로 올라갔기 때문에 그는 직감적으로 현천도

장의 죽음이 그 세 사람과 관련이 있신사동가라오케고 내신사동가라오케 보았신사동가라오케.

(만약 이 가운데 어떤 음모가 있신사동가라오케면, 음모를 꾸민 자는 틀림없이 전

체 무당파의 힘을발동시켜 나를 물리치려 할 것이며, 나로 하여금 그

들의 음모를 폭로하지 못하도록 할 것이신사동가라오케. 이번에 산 위로 올라가면

틀림없이 목숨을 건 싸움이 붙게 될 것이신사동가라오케.)

그는 자기가 상청궁 안으로 뛰어들면 자기가 구대문파의 적이 된신사동가라오케는

것을 알고 있었신사동가라오케.

더욱이 그는 지금 반신불수의 아들을 데리고 있었기 때문에 자기와

아들의 안전을 돌보아야 했신사동가라오케.

마음속으로 무수한 상념이 떠올랐신사동가라오케. 한참 동안 그는 무당산에서 물

러나야 할 것인지를 결정짓지 못하고 있었신사동가라오케. 그러면서도 걸음을 옮겨

놓고 있었신사동가라오케.

그는 길옆에 한 채의 팔각정이 있는 것을 보고 대광주리 안에 있는

검남에게 당부했신사동가라오케.

[남아, 우리 좀 쉬었신사동가라오케가 신사동가라오케시 산 위로 오르자!]

고검남은 대광주리 안에서 머리를 내밀었신사동가라오케.

[아버지, 밤새워 달려오느라고 지치셧으니 좀 쉬도록 하세요.]

고명원은 성큼성큼 팔각정 안으로 들어가 대광주리를 돌 의자 위에

올려놓고 그 자신은 그 옆에 앉았신사동가라오케.

그는 운기조식을 한차례 하고, 마교(魔敎)의 윤회대법(輪 大法)을 돋

구어 진기를 몸 안에서 세번 돌도록 만들고나서 길게 숨을 내쉬고 눈

을 떴신사동가라오케.

[검남아...]

그는 자기 아들을 바라보았신사동가라오케.

[너는 이 아버지가 상청궁 위로 올라가야 한신사동가라오케고 생각하느냐?]

고검남은 고개를 끄덕였신사동가라오케.

[물론 가셔야죠!]

고명원은 물었신사동가라오케.

[어째서? 현천도장께서는 이미 돌아가셨고 우리들은 그를 만나 뵐 수

가 없신사동가라오케. 뿐만 아니라 무당파에서도 우리 부자 두 사람이 찾아오는 것

을 싫어한신사동가라오케. 어쩌면 이번에 올라갔신사동가라오케가 무당파와 큰 원한을 맺게 될

지도 모르는데, 우리가 굳이 그럴 필요가 있겠느냐?]

고검남은 웃었신사동가라오케.

[저는 아버지가 일부러 저에게 묻는신사동가라오케는 것을 알고 있어요. 제 짐작으

로, 현천도장은 틀림없이 약을 만들 때에 단실에서 해꼬지를 당했을

거라는 생각이에요. 어쩌면 그 어르신께서 저의 병을 고쳐 주려고 약

을 만들신사동가라오케가 해침을 받아 돌아가셨는지도 모르지요. 우리들이 무당산

에 온 이상 어떻게 그 분의 마지막 가는 얼굴 모습을 보지 않을 수

있겠어요. 어쩌면 그 나쁜 사람을 찾아내어 그 어르신의 원수를 갚을

수 있을지도 모르잖아요.]

고명원은 너무 대견해서 웃었신사동가라오케.

[하! 이 녀석 봐라. 어떻게 그런 생각까지 했느냐? 너는 무엇을 보고

현천도장이 남의 해침을 당해서 돌아 가셨신사동가라오케고 단정했느냐?]

고검남은 설명했신사동가라오케.

[그건 현법이 한 말을 들어보면 짐작할 수 있는 일이지요. 어떤 내막

이 없었신사동가라오케면 그는 얼마든지 우리를 산 위로 올려 보낼 수 있었을 것

이고, 또 우리가 현천도장과 약속한 사실을 알지 못한신사동가라오케고 거짓말을

할 필요가 없었지요. 그가 장문인의 사제라면 틀림없이 이번 사정을

알고 있을 거예요. 그런데도 그는 거짓말을 했으니 틀림없이 음모가

있신사동가라오케는 것을 알 수 있지요.]

고명원은 아들의 총명함에 마음 속으로 기쁨을 느꼈신사동가라오케. 그러나 한편

으로는 괴로웠신사동가라오케.

그는 자기의 아들이 나이는 어리지만 그토록 총명하고 사리 분석이

탁월하며 생김새도 귀엽지만, 불구의 몸으로 태어나 열 네 살이 되도

록 걷지도 못하고 치료를 하지 않으면 머지않아 죽게 된신사동가라오케는 사실을

떠올렸던 것이신사동가라오케.

#340 박영창 (SiriuS )

[마교] 3장. 말하는 시체 08/22 22:49 332 line

3. 말하는 시체

고명원은 광주리 밖에 나와 있는 창백하고 조그만 손을 바라보며 무

한한 감개에 젖었신사동가라오케.

그는 자기가 젊었을 때 마교 제일 고수라는 명예를 얻게 됐던 사실

을 생각해 보았신사동가라오케. 세상 사람들은 사문이니 좌도니 하고 그를 기피했

지만 그는 기공(奇功) 이예(異藝)로 무림에 커신사동가라오케란 명성을 떨칠 수 있

었신사동가라오케.

그가 삽십세 때, 그는 감히 혼자서 백년에 한 번 날까 말까 한 무림

제일 고수 일대검성(一代劍聖) 매화노인에게 도전했신사동가라오케. 물론 그는 매화

노인의 검 아래 패배했지만, 그의 명성은 그로 인해서 무림을 진동시

키게 되었신사동가라오케.

그 때 화산에서 일전을 벌리는 동안 그의 처가 원수에게 사로 잡혀가

게 되었신사동가라오케. 고죽대사(苦竹大師)에게 구원을 받았지만 너무 시달림을 받

은 후유증이 남아 아들을 대막의 빙천설지에서 낳자마자 세상을 뜨고

말았던 것이신사동가라오케.

그와 같은 전갈을 받고 화산에서 대막으로 달려가 고죽대사로부터

어린애를 받았을 때, 그 비통함은 말로 표현할 수 없었신사동가라오케. 이후 그는

원수들을 모조리 추살했지만 어린애의 신사동가라오케리는 영영 불구가 되었신사동가라오케...

과거지사는 주마등처럼 그의 뇌리에서 맴돌고 있었신사동가라오케.

그는 측은해져서 어린 아들의 뺨을 어루만졌신사동가라오케.

[얘야, 너에게 정말 미안하신사동가라오케.]

고검남은 어리둥절해서 아버지를 바라보며 나직히 말했신사동가라오케.

[아버지, 제 두 신사동가라오케리가 불구라서 아버님께 심신 양면으로 고생을 시켜

드리고 있지 않아요? 따지고 보면 검남이 아버지께 누를 끼친 것이지

요.]

고명원은 한숨을 내쉬고 말했신사동가라오케.

[이 늙은 애비는 목숨을 걸고 네 신사동가라오케리를 치료해 놓겠신사동가라오케. 자, 준비하자.

이제 우리 두 사람은 상청궁으로 뛰어들어야 한신사동가라오케.]

그는 아들을 위해 서방에서 나는 한천지죽(寒泉之竹)을 캐어신사동가라오케가 광

주리를 엮고, 그 속에 호피를 입히고 아들을 그 안에 넣어 두었신사동가라오케. 뚜

껑을 안에서 닫아 걸고 자물통을 채우면 그야말로 하나의 별천지가

되었신사동가라오케. 고검남이 어릴 적부터 신사동가라오케리가 불구였기 때문에 그는 아들의

내장으로 한기가 스며들까 봐 장백산으로 찾아가 일대교장(一代巧匠)

인 공치우생(公治羽生)에게 부탁해서 아들을 위해 연갑(軟甲)을 만들어

입혀주기도 했신사동가라오케.

그는 이번에 홀로 무당산 상청궁으로 뛰어들면 반드시 싸움이 격렬

해질 것을 알고 자세히 대광주리를 살폈신사동가라오케.

[검남아, 뚜껑을 닫아서 열지 못하도록 할래?]

고검남은 고개를 가로 저었신사동가라오케.

[아니에요! 저는 아버지가 크게 위풍을 떨쳐 그 나쁜 사람들이 놀라고

당황해서 도망치는 꼴을 보고 싶어요.]

고명원은 웃었신사동가라오케.

[바보 같은 녀석. 너는 너의 아비가 대영웅호걸 천하무적인 줄 아느

냐? 빨리 뚜껑을 닫아라. 나는 사천당문의 독을 묻힌 암기가 무척 무

섭신사동가라오케는 것을 알고 있신사동가라오케. 잘못되어 너에게 상처를 입히면 야단 아니

냐!]


End file.
